Promise to be Bad
by CTina
Summary: Chapter seven!!! Finally!!! Lily Evans, hated and avoided by everyone, is about to change her ways when she finds a letter from her long dead twin asking her to be bad. Seventh Chappie. Pertengere Comutatus
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These things get boring after a while so I'm just going to say, if you don't recognize it, then it's mine.  
  
Promise to be Bad  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Funeral.  
  
********************  
  
"That pretty girl right there? Responsible for her twin's death you say? Surely not, she looks so innocent." A woman asked wearing a black funeral garb and drinking tea with her older companion.  
  
"It's always the innocent ones, dear." Her companion, a very fat woman with silvery curls and a really red face, said. She too was decked out in a black dress and veil. "It's all an act. Yes, it was a cheerfully sunny day, they were twelve as I recall. Young petunia saw everything. Said she saw Lily push Harry down in the middle of the road and then the car came. She jumped out of the way but Harry didn't, he was still on the ground you see." (A/N: I got tired of all the fics with Harry's name sake as the father who dies or James's middle name, so I thought I'd try something new by making him her twin. Hope you like. Read on.)  
  
"No! He was twelve? Such a young age, that terrible."  
  
"I agree. He'd be almost seventeen now were he still here. Such a pity now that the parents are dead as well. Petunia has to look out for Lily until she reaches adult age, though they always send her away during the year, somewhere up north. I never knew why. My guess is that they didn't want her to do anything to Petunia."  
  
"Shh! She coming over here."  
  
The pretty girl, a young lady of about seventeen, holding a tray of sandwich squares. She smiled as much as one should at their parents funeral. "Hello, Aunt Mildred." Lily said. She wore a knee length black dress, her face was red and splotchy from crying, her emerald eyes filled with sadness, loneliness, and anger. Her auburn red hair was done up in a French braid that hung to mid-back.  
  
"Lily dear, you must be devastated." Aunt Mildred said taking Lily's cold hand in hers. Mildred's companion, Jane, sat quietly listening to their conversation with mild curiosity.  
  
She watched Mildred who just a minute age had discussed her niece with such loathing that it was surprising that she could be so kind and understanding towards her now.  
  
Casually, Jane leaned in and said to Lily, "We were just discussing the day your twin, Harry died"  
  
Lily paled considerably and froze. "You were?" She asked faintly.  
  
"Lily dear, tell Jane what happened, She's curious."  
  
Tears slipped down her cheeks unchecked. "It's was an accident. All an accident."  
  
"Of course it was dear. Tell us what happened."  
  
"All right. We were playing basketball, he fell and skinned his knee. I went to help him, he was cut pretty bad; his whole knee was bloody. When the car came..." She choked on a sob. Jane grabbed her hand and rubbed it sympathetically.  
  
"When the car came, I jumped out of the way but harry didn't, he was still sitting there. It was an accident, but it was my fault, I should have grabbed him. I should have grabbed him and pulled to safety. But I didn't and now he's dead. My twin is dead, the only person who didn't treat me different for being what I am. My best friend is gone and I'm still here." She jumped up and ran into the house leaving the tray of sandwiches on the chair beside the old women.  
  
Jane looked at Mildred." Well..." Mildred exhaled loudly. " You said she pushed him."  
  
"No I didn't. I said he tripped on a shoelace."  
  
************************  
  
Later that night, as the two sisters cleaned up after the funeral reception. Lily did the dishes and Petunia, a disgustingly skinny twenty- three year old with strawberry blond hair, a large, slightly upturned nose and rather big front teeth, picked up the trash and vacuumed.  
  
Lily dressed now in green tank top and a pair of short shorts, was thinking of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore had given her a few days off to attend her parents funeral he had said, "Can't give you anymore though, as Head Girl you have an important job to do. I expect you back in a week or two."  
  
In her first year at Hogwarts she had been as avid in pranks and rule breaking as the infamous Marauders, but then that summer Harry died everything changed. Her parents shunned her and blamed her for all their mishaps.  
  
So in a sort of quest to prove herself as a good person to her parents, Lily had given up everything, her friends, her pranks and detentions everything that meant something to her. Instead she concentrated on her marks and never lost another point for her house, Gryffindor.  
  
In turn, people at school began hate her. They hated that she was in a way, perfect. She was beautiful, though she tried to hide it behind thick rimmed glasses and old shabby clothing. She was soon highest markster in her year not counting James Potter. Even the meanest teachers adored her. And in her fifth year, when she became a prefect, people avoided her because she lived by the rule book.  
  
Lily never did like the rule book, or covering herself in ugly things to avoid looks from admirers. She wanted her old life back where she could be carefree. Even though a part of her felt like she didn't have the knack or gall to do anything outrageous with wondering what people would think of her.  
  
If she could go back to herself, the first thing she would do would be to dye Filch's cat Mrs. Norris a mortifying shade of green that actually glowed in the dark.  
  
She smiled at the thought. Second, she would charm Serveus Snape's robes to be normal to him and transparent to others. The thought made her cringe. Who wanted to see his bony white body. And what if he didn't wear underwear? Yuck. Never would she pull that prank on him.  
  
Out in the dining room, Petunia shut off the vacuums and came into the kitchen. She grabbed a dish towel and started drying dishes. Lily raised an eyebrow, usually Petunia hated being in the same room with her so to actually help her with something meant that something was nagging at her.  
  
Petunia took a deep breath and said in a rush, "Listen Lily, you know that Mom and Dad left me the owner of this house and I was thinking..." She hesitated as if not sure if she should go on. Lily had a pretty good idea what she was going say.  
  
"Well?" Lily asked. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking... Well, you're seventeen, the legal age to be on your own in your... world." She paused and looked into one of the coffee mugs and then slipped it back into the sink full of soapy water. "Not clean." She said by explanation. "Anyway, When I get married in July, Michael wants to move in here. So we don't have to buy a house right away. We were--I was thinking that you should move out. I think it'd be better if you just got a place of your own."  
  
"What?! But I've lived here all my life."  
  
"I know. It's just you and Michael don't get along very well and we're going sell it anyway if you don't leave and use the money for a better place. But I love it here and I was kind of hoping you'd agree because I don't really want to sell it." She watched Lily's reaction without saying a word.  
  
Lily frowned. She didn't want to leave but she also didn't want them to sell the place either. Michael came from a very rich family. Him and Petunia had been high school sweethearts and were now engaged to be married on August fourth. It was also true that he didn't much approve of Lily because she was a witch but he had to put up with her because he loved her sister.  
  
Petunia must have seen her reluctant expression because she said next, "You can take anything you want to. Furniture, pictures, money, anything you want it's yours. Just..." I looked at her and realized that as much as she hated me it was really hurting her to ask this of me. "Just leave. Please leave."  
  
Lily closed her eyes, felt the pain. Being asked to leave this way was worse than being forced to leave without a choice and nothing to her name. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Yes, Petunia. I will leave for you."  
  
Petunia squealed and hugged her sister. She was actually pretty when she smiled instead of the usual sneer. Then as if realizing she was hugging the person she disliked most in her life she quickly dropped her arms and finished drying the dishes with a smile on her face.  
  
Lily was happy that her sister was happy. It was nice having someone like her. At least for the moment.  
  
"Hey Lil' I know I'm probably going a little far, but do you think you could find a place right away? And maybe be out before July twentieth? I could help you find a flat or a house if you want."  
  
Lily felt in herself that it was best if she was gone as soon as possible but with school and everything, she wouldn't have any time.  
  
"Tell you what? If you can find me a flat or a small house by the ocean (you'll have to owl me the details and pictures of course) if you can do that then I can probably be out of here by as early as Easter."  
  
Petunia's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"If it has any thing to do with this house, I have an idea of how much" Lily said and smiled, thinking of all the silly things she had done with her brother when she was younger.  
  
Petunia frowned. "If you don't want to..."  
  
"Petunia. I really want to do this, okay? And I can see that it means a lot to you, so just shut up and dry those dishes."  
  
Petunia laughed, "You know Lils', you're not so bad." She said affectionately.  
  
"I never was. You just never gave me a chance."  
  
They finished the dishes in silence and then went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Lily was laying on the couch watching the TV and debating when she wanted to go back to school, when Petunia came home from work. She flopped into a chair with a grunt and closed her eyes.  
  
"Bad day?" Lily asked not taking her eyes off the television where two guys where a woman was screaming in Portuguese at her husband about something.  
  
"The worst." She worked at a fashion boutique in downtown London where she helped supervise the models' makeup and clothing. "The boss had me and Myles run around all day to put together a dress for a very snobby model who wanted green but looked hideous in it." She opened her eyes and looked at Lily who was still plastered to her drama show.  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Don't know. All the good cartoons are over. It was either this or home shopping network."  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes. "Let's go do something." She said when a commercial came on.  
  
Lily crossed her legs and sat up. "Like what." Her and her sister had never really done anything together before.  
  
"Well, I've seen your wardrobe and...do you realize that you have a sweater that we sent you for Christmas two years ago?"  
  
"That sweater happens to be one of my favorites, I'll have you know." She said indignantly.  
  
"I kind of wanted to take you shopping. You know, as a kind of gift for my appreciation."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. "Is that really the reason?"  
  
Petunia laughed. "No." She shook her head. "I have to get a dress for the dinner with Michael's family next Friday. So I thought maybe it's be fun if you went with me and got a few things on the side."  
  
Lily stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. "Okay, lets go. But only a few things."  
  
*************************  
  
"Petunia, darling!" Petunia flinched and the two sisters turned to see a short bald man wearing black pants and a yellow cashmere sweater vest over a blue silk shirt, waving ecstatically and running up to them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked in a thick French accent. "And who is this lovely girl?" Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is Myles, my partner. Very American so don't be fooled by the accent."  
  
Myles turned to Petunia, angry. "Now, why'd you have to go do that? You know that my accent is what brings in the customers." He said, the French accent replaced by an American one.  
  
"No, your accent scares the customers away. Myles, this is my little sister. Seventeen and much too young for you. I'm taking her shopping today."  
  
"Hey Lil', nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "What do you want done with her?"  
  
"Okay, she needs a whole new wardrobe and a make over. I don't want anyone to be able to recognize her." Petunia grinned at Lily's astounded face.  
  
Myles turned to her and sized her up.  
  
"Wait a second! You said a few things, not a whole brand new me." She said and backed away from them.  
  
But before she could dive back into the car, Myles and Petunia swept her away into the building.  
  
*************************  
  
"Good-bye, Lily. I hope you like your new do. You'll have guys lining up around the block for you." Myles beamed at his handy work.  
  
Lily snorted, that was not likely. Especially with her history.  
  
She walked with Petunia back to the car, followed by people carrying boxes and bags full of new things.  
  
"Let's go home, I'm dead tired."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that, you enjoyed your self, admit it."  
  
Lily groaned.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"Fine, I had fun." She admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Good, because I'm not going to do it again, it cost me a fortune."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Now don't you worry about it. Consider it my gift for the past seven years."  
  
"Thanks, Petty." She said and turned to the window and watched the scenery fly by.  
  
"You haven't called me 'Petty' in a long time."  
  
"If you don't want me to, I won't. I just thought..."  
  
"I like it." She said reassuringly and patted her knee not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
Lily smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Lily announced over breakfast that she wanted to go back to school the next day.  
  
Petunia agreed and helped her pack after work.  
  
**************  
  
"Goodbye, Petty." Lily hugged her sister on the outside of the platform.  
  
"Despite the funeral and everything, this week has been really nice for me." Lily said.  
  
"Of course it has, I got my little sister back." Petunia replied and tweaked her nose gently.  
  
"I have to go or I'll miss the train."  
  
"I know. You'll write won't you?"  
  
"Only if you promise you won't freak out with Magnus." Magnus the owl she had received on the year she was excepted into Hogwarts.  
  
"I promise."  
  
With one last hug, Lily passed through the compartment and was soon on the train home.  
  
******************  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you liked because this damn chapter I've rewritten too many times due to computer errors. I don't like the part with Myles because it was corny but I had to get Lily some new clothes. Because in my fic, she doesn't like to stand out and the next part she has to start.  
  
Please review and as soon as I have at least ten reviews or more I'll go on.  
  
Thanks  
  
~ctina 


	2. Harry Evans and his Promise

Promise to be Bad.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry's hidden letter  
  
The train ride back to Hogwarts was dull and uneventful; not many people rode the train during the school year when it was called the Hogsmeade Express.  
  
On the train, Lily worried about the contradictions she might receive for her outfit. It was simple enough for a regular person at school but for Lily Evans whose main dress code consisted of a pair of plain black pants and white tee shirt under her robes. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans, a bright emerald green bell sleeved sweater and platform cork sandals, her toes were painted a matching green.  
  
Petunia had shown her how to apply the make up evenly and attractively and had styled her straight shoulder length hair in loose curls as Myles had done. Her eyes were lightly coated in a pale shimmery green to match her eyes, which were outlined in black. A slightly dark red gloss was applied to her lips to make them seem fuller than they were. Usually she wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses to hide her face and never donned even a sparkle of make up.  
  
Her dorm mates would probably call her a slut and other mean names.  
  
"So you trying' to fit in now are you? Well, no need to trouble your self, we already know you're a slut under all your rags, you don't have to wear pretty clothing to prove it." She could imagine Marie Wilkes saying.  
  
James and his friends, though they left her alone most of the time, would probably target her for a few pranks. She couldn't go back to Hogwarts looking like she did.  
  
There was a small vanity in the compartment she was in with a mirror. Seating herself in the cushion stool Lily picked up a tissue and scrubbed at her face. The eyeliner and mascara smeared down her cheek. Grabbing a few more tissues, she wiped the rest off. With out the make up, she didn't look much worse. That's why she wore the glasses, they were huge and covered half her face. Underneath, her eyelashes were long and thick accenting her eyes which glittered brightly, making it seem that she could laugh at everything. Her cheeks were blemish less and rosy, making her lips seem full and naturally red; dimples gathered at the corners when she smiled.  
  
People couldn't look past anything. She covered herself to hide from further criticism and still received the average dose and they never realized that she was different from the rule pursuer and perfectionist.  
  
When Harry was alive, he used to love a practical joke, and his favorite target was Petunia. He was constantly in trouble and expelled from two different schools, but anyone who knew him knew that underneath, he was a kind and compassionate person, always helping someone in need, he gave good advise and he knew when he'd gone too far. If they had known about his inner self, why could they realize the same about her? Harry and her were inseparable and often Lily was the master mind of some of their greater pranks and more than once she had to bail him out of a sticky situation. Like the time Constable Craig found him riffling around in their neighbors dumpster.  
  
At the time, Lily was a block away keeping watch for their parents to come home and noticed the constable talking to Harry. He was looking a little at loss for words so she ran up to them crying and asked if he had found her retainer yet. Craig had excepted her excuse as truth and left, turning down their request for help. But she really hadn't lost her retainer because she didn't have one. What Harry was really doing was covering the realistic dead man dummy they had made together, (using fake blood and a rubber mask) for the garbage men to find. Needless to say, when their parents got home, they were very angry that their children and home smelt like the neighbor's garbage.  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes and trailed down her face in a steady stream. Harry wasn't allowed to attend Hogwarts, he was muggle through and through. But that didn't prevent them from owling each other every other day and spending every minute together when she was home. She even broke the magic law by teaching Harry how to use magical artifacts (Mainly joke stuff that didn't require a wand to work). Even though she had Petunia back, it didn't compare to having a twin.  
  
"Miss?" A woman asked from behind her. Lily looked at her through the mirror with a questioning expression on her face. She was a stewardess, dressed in the customary black robes with gold trimmings.  
  
"The train will be arriving in five minutes. If you can gather your things, I'm sure we can have a foot man to help you with your trunks." Then as if just seeing Lily's disgruntled look. "Are you all right, miss?"  
  
"What? Oh yes, I'm fine thank you."  
  
The woman smiled. "Then I'll have Benny meet you here when we arrive. Good day." With one last smile she was gone.  
  
Lily sighed and wiped away her tears. She opened her trunk and pulled out three things. Her black school robe, her normal outfit (Black slacks and white tee-shirt) and finally a pair of thick plastic glasses.  
  
**************************** (A/N: Sorry about the self-consciousness. But it's something that happens to the most of us. Read on!)  
  
"Miss Evans!" Dumbledore exclaimed when she marched into his office half an hour later. "I wasn't expecting you to return so soon."  
  
"Yes, I know you did. I guess you could say that I got home sick." She shrugged and noticed three boys sitting in chairs across from his desk. They weren't really listening but were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Understandable." He agreed. "How was the funeral?" At the word 'funeral', the boys perked up and listened intently.  
  
"It was fine, as far as funerals go. Petunia is going to sell the house soon, so I have to get a place to stay in a few months, but other than that, I'm fine."  
  
"You know, I too, lost my family when I was very young as well. I remember--"  
  
"Please, professor. I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
He nodded. And then remembered the boys. "James as head boy you should know better, but seeing as you evidently had no idea of this hoax, there is nothing I can do. You are off the hook. But Remus and Sirius, you both have a weeks worth of detention with Mister Filch. Good day to you all, you're dismissed."  
  
Only Remus was unhappy about the arrangements and stood, grumbling, to his feet.  
  
"Miss Evans, a quick word with you?"  
  
A few minutes she left his office and decided to take a detour to the kitchens for lunch. Just as she rounded the corner she heard voices.  
  
"You know, I bet she killed her parents. That's why she wasn't sad."  
  
"Sirius, that's ridiculous."  
  
"Hey, it could be true! The girl has no heart. She's boring, ugly, mean and probably hasn't done anything against the rules in her life. And if it wasn't for James then she would regret ever coming to this school."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Remus." Their voices came closer and Lily jumped behind a giant flower pot.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt her. I'd just make her life miserable."  
  
Remus laughed when they passed and their voices grew faint as they walked away.  
  
Lily silently went back to her room and curled up under the covers. She wasn't hungry anymore. And she knew that tomorrow wouldn't be any better, for no one was likely to remember Lily Evan's birthday.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke at five minutes to eight, giving her plenty of time to shower and dress for breakfast. The date was September sixteenth and still she didn't feel any different for being seventeen.  
  
At breakfast, no one came up to her and wished her a happy birthday not that she was expecting them too. But it was nice to think that someone out there knew what a special day it was.  
  
Owl post arrived and once again, she didn't pay any attention to the excitement at all. The only letters she had received were from Dumbledore to inform her of a meeting with the other school prefects, and the letter from Petunia notify her of their parent's death. So she was greatly surprised when Mangos landed on the table in front of her with a very decorative package tied to it's legs.  
  
The Gryffindor table was quiet for once and all watched her remove the package from her very tired owl's legs. She read the card first.  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
I tried to think of something that I could give you for your birthday and thought, you have enough clothes so I was sorting through the junk in the attic and came across it and figured that you should have it.  
  
It's a bit old, but I know you'll love it. Don't get all teary eyed on me now, you don't want to be embarrassed in front of your friends. The other thing I picked up in the market.  
  
Love you lots, Petunia..  
  
Lily didn't seem to notice that she had an audience. Nobody had ever seen her get a package from anyone, not to mention a present so richly wrapped. They just didn't think that she really had anyone who loved her and that was what made her so bitter. They were wrong.  
  
Taking care not to rip the pretty paper, she unwrapped the gift from her sister. Inside was another elaborately decorated box and a leather book. She opened the box first.  
  
It was a snow globe. Inside of which, two girls dance with arms outflung, faces to the sky as snow fell all around them.  
  
"She remembers." Lily whispered to herself as a tear slipped down her cheek and she too remembered the last Christmas she spent with Petunia before she was sent away to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily!" A seventeen year old Petunia called to her sister. "It's snowing!"  
  
Lily screamed with delight and ran outside and hugged her sister.  
  
Their parents were putting on a Christmas party for work. Harry was at a friends house and Petunia was left to baby-sit her ten year old sister so with nothing to do but watch a boring meeting, the two girls were bored out of their minds.  
  
Back then was a time when Petunia was always laughing, even when her younger siblings targeted her for pranks. She was wearing a long flowing white wool dress, soft to the touch and made her cheeks glow like cinnamon. Lily was dressed to match and looked almost exactly like her.  
  
Together they stood on the Evans' front lawn and watched as the world around them slowly turned to white.  
  
"A winter wonderland." Petunia murmured.  
  
Lily smiled happily and looked up at her sister only to see her spinning with her arms out stretched, face upturned, without a care in the world, her skirt twirling around her ankles. She looked so happy that soon Lily was spinning with her.  
  
Together the sisters spun and laughed and had the time of their lives while their parents talked inside the house, unaware of the joy that gathered outside.  
  
Nina, the Evans' nursemaid, had seen them through the window and had snapped a picture, forever freezing the last happy moment that Lily and Petunia ever had together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N: Isn't that sweet? Have you ever done that when it snowed? It's fun.)  
  
She placed the fragile globe on the table next to her plate of eggs and opened the book. It was a photo album and in it were the assorted pictures that Harry and her would take for every prank they pulled. So they could grow up and teach their kids about the classics.  
  
Forgetting that she was in the great hall surrounded by hundreds of people who either didn't know who she was or hated her, Lily burst into tears. (A/N: There's a lot of crying in this ficcy, isn't there? But it's understandable. I've never lost someone as close to me as a twin could be and I can only imagine what she is going through.)  
  
Her classmates didn't know what to do. They weren't used to seeing Lily Evans, calm and collected always, become so broken. No one rushed to her side to hug and comfort her. She jumped to her feet and rushed from the room taking the album with her but forgetting the snow globe.  
  
When she was gone, the breakfast hall erupted in a fanfare of heated discussions over the morning's entertainment.  
  
James Potter noticed the forgotten globe, wrappings and birthday card first. He picked up the globe and raised an eyebrow. She'd cry over a globe?  
  
What happened to the Lily Evans he knew?  
  
"Mister Potter? Would you please return these items to Miss Evans, please." James jumped at the voice of Dumbledore behind him.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, professor."  
  
He found her curled up in a ball on one of the sofas, asleep. Still wet tears drying on her cheeks. The album lay open on the floor. Respectfully (A/N: Mama's boy! J/K.), he didn't look at it. He set her things on the floor and closed the book. Then he conjured a blanket and draped it over her.  
  
She slept all day, past dinner and into the night. Never waking once. Dreams plagued her sleep, old memories she felt better left forgotten, surfaced and relived themselves over her closed lids. Harry and his pranks (A/N: I'm really hating that word! How many times have I used it so far? Note to self: find better word!), her parents and their disappointment in her no matter what she did, Petunia's degrading, and humiliation, the worst of her memories.  
  
One thing stood out more than others. The day Harry died.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The basketball rolled out into the empty street and Harry went to fetch it.  
  
"Hey Lily, watch this!" He bounced the ball in a figure eight through his legs faster and faster.  
  
"Let me try, Harry."  
  
He stopped the ball. "Yeah sure, Lil." He grinned and held out the ball for her. "Just have to get it from me first."  
  
He laughed and ran around dodging her every attempt.  
  
"Harry Evans! Give me the ball." She cried angrily. "Give it to me or I'll tell mom that it was you who put the salt in the sugar shakers and made her pies all gross."  
  
"Nope. I'll tell her it was your idea."  
  
She shrieked exasperately. "Harry!" She charged at him.  
  
He only laughed and bounced away, staying away from her grasp.  
  
Looking behind , he saw her stop and catch her breath, he slowed down and tripped.  
  
"AAh!"  
  
"Harry!" Lily cried and ran up to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
His knee was bloody, his face scrunched up in pain, refusing to cry.  
  
She remembered feeling admiration for his courage and effort not to show his pain.  
  
"I'll go get mom, can you walk?"  
  
She tried to help him to his feet but he cried out.  
  
"It hurts! Stop!"  
  
She dropped him and turned towards the house noticing a small red car turning sharply onto the street. She thought it would slow down but it didn't. She noticed the driver wasn't looking at the road, and started running towards her brother.  
  
"Harry, get out of the road!" She screamed.  
  
He saw the car coming at him but it was too close to move. His scream filled the air.  
  
"Harry!" Lily screamed. "No!"  
  
The car breaks squealed but it was going to fast to stop. It hit Harry at about twenty miles an hour. His body hit the windshield and flew over the car landing in the gravel a few yards away. The car paused and the driver looked back before it sped away.  
  
Screaming and crying, Lily ran to her twins lifeless body.  
  
"Harry! Get up!" She pushed him, her arms already covered in his blood.  
  
Mrs. Evans came running out of the house. "Harry! Oh my baby!" She cried and stood over him but didn't touch him.  
  
"Harry, get up. Come on. Please." Lily said almost inaudibly  
  
Sirens could be heard and soon the red lights stopped at the drive.  
  
Lily was still hugging her brother's body when a medic pulled her from him.  
  
"No! No, he's not dead. He's still alive! Help him. Fix him, hurry, damn you!" She screamed at the man who was covering him with a sheet.  
  
He shook his head sadly and wouldn't look at her. Her mother grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her away.  
  
"Let me go! Harry! Wake up, please. Come back!"  
  
But he didn't and he would never ever wake up again. She pushed herself from her mother and past the medic to hug her brother crying. When the man tried to move her again the punched him.  
  
"Leave her, Rick. She's just a kid and that's her brother." Another medic said.  
  
Rick nodded and climbed in behind Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HARRY!" Lily screamed and woke up. She was drenched in sweat and shaking, the blanket lay on the floor.  
  
"Lily! Are you all right?"  
  
She whirled around to find she was staring at all of Gryffindor.  
  
She couldn't speak, she couldn't move or stop shaking and she just sobbed harder.  
  
A girl in her year named, Elizabeth , stepped forward and grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped Lily into a hug. "Shh. It's okay, it's over now. Stop crying, it was just a dream." She crooned into Lily's hair. "Shh, now. You're all right."  
  
Her soothing voice calmed Lily's trembling body and she fell asleep still being rocked by the girl. After a while Elizabeth sighed and laid Lily back down on the couch.  
  
"Is she okay, now?" James asked in a whisper.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, she'll be fine. I wonder who Harry is, you heard her, she was screaming for 'Harry'."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Of course we heard her. They probably heard her in Africa!"  
  
"Shut up, you ass! This is serious." Elizabeth said hotly.  
  
"She's right, Sirius." Remus said. Sirius grunted.  
  
"I need some one to take her upstairs, she's too heavy for me."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
James lifted her slight weight easily in his arms and carried her upstairs. Elizabeth brought in her things and set them on Lily's desk.  
  
"Thanks, James." She hugged him.  
  
"No, problem." He said and kissed her lightly on the mouth.  
  
"Goodnight, Liz." He hugged her once more before leaving.  
  
Elizabeth crawled into her bed and fell asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Not soon later, Lily stirred and sat up in her own bed, securely tucked in. A sudden urge to see the photo album nagged at her thoughts.  
  
Grabbing it off of her desk she pulled out her wand. "Lumos." She whispered.  
  
She turned through the pages as if looking for something, she didn't know what, just something that wasn't a picture. In frustration she through the book on the end of her bed and stared at the inside cover panel.  
  
It glittered as the light reflected off of it's surface.  
  
She had found what she was looking for, but where had Harry gotten hold of invisible ink? She'd never brought any home with her and she hadn't really ever used it before. (A/N: Don't they have Invisible ink in the 'muggle' world? They do in this fic.)  
  
"Apericium." She said the spell and tapped the paper.  
  
Harry's hardly legible handwriting snaked across the paper.  
  
To the best twin a twin could ask for-  
  
I just wanted to say, remember our promise.  
  
"What promise?" Lily asked herself.  
  
I know what you're probably thinking. You don't remember a promise and that's because you're going to make it right now.  
  
If you ever find this in school, good, because I want you to promise that you'll be bad. Yes, bad. Do as many pranks as you can, laugh as hard I do, live a little. Don't think about what people will think about you when they see you tomorrow. I never want you to be one of those people kids avoid, like Mrs. Burger at school. Never!  
  
I hope you find this at school or even thirty years from now when I'm away on a business trip, because you never let me live it down for the rest of my life, that I can be sentimental. Running out of space, Remember our promise.- Harry.  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks in a steady flow. "Thanks a lot, Harry. Great, 'be bad', 'live a little'." She had no heart to protest his wish or her own.  
  
She was too tired to do anything but place the album under her pillow and burrow deeper into the warmth of her blankets. Her watch said that it was almost two thirty in the morning. Tomorrow she'd catch up on her sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! I finished it. Sorry it took to long but my best friend is moving to the town over and I had to help her paint.  
  
Next chapter is my favorite! *Rubs hands together excitedly*  
  
Special thanks to all my reviewers. Eighteen for only one chappy! I love you guys!  
  
Come one! Come all! Review this fic and I'll throw a ball! J/k 


	3. Confrontations, changes and a flying hai...

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Of course I do, it's pure genius! J/K.  
  
Promise to be Bad  
  
Chapter three.  
  
Bad girl!  
  
**WARNING! Major changes ahead!**Hee hee, hope you like. Crack is bad! Reviews are good!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth Stewert, a tall very pretty seventh year Gryffindor girl, with flowing blond hair and blue eyes, was rudely shaken awake by her boyfriend, James Potter, the following morning  
  
"James, dammit! It's too early. I need sleep." She groaned and stuffed her head under her pillow.  
  
He pulled the pillow from her head and stripped the blankets off her bed. "No you don't, Liz, we're late! You've got to be in Transfiguration in less then ten minutes."  
  
"What!" She shouted and instantly rolled out of bed and ran into the bathroom to change.  
  
Five seconds later, she and James were running hand in hand down the corridors to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Why'd you get up so late?" He asked her breathlessly.  
  
"I don't know. Wait! Lily!"  
  
"What about her? He asked.  
  
"She's my alarm clock. Where is she?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He stopped to walk, they were still on time.  
  
"Was she at breakfast?" Liz asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lily, you dolt." She said irritated.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because she never got up this morning, that's why."  
  
"So?" He shrugged.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh well, forget it. Lets get to class."  
  
He smiled and took her hand again and together they walked to McGonnagle's class.  
  
"Good morning, Mister Potter, Miss Stewert, right on time." Professor McGonnagle said when they entered. Everyone was already there, seated and waiting patiently for the lesson to begin.  
  
Everyone that is, except for Lily.  
  
Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor tower, Lily stretched luxuriously and sat up. The nights events played briefly across her mind and she remembered what she was daring herself to do that day. Grabbing one of her favorite outfits and a fluffy towel, she strolled into the bathroom for a long hot shower. It was an hour later before she walking down the hall towards Transfiguration.  
  
Near the end of the class, McGonnagle usually had people in groups practicing a spell which was exactly where she wanted everyone, so she could have a more dramatic entrance.  
  
Stopping at the door, Lily could hear the loud chatter from the other side.  
  
"Strength." She whispered. "You promised not to run. You can do this, Lily." Taking a deep breath, she yanked the door open and walked in confidently.  
  
McGonnagle saw her first. "Miss Evans!" She exclaimed loudly in surprise.  
  
At once the class was silent. No one spoke as they stared at the unexpected vision in front of their eyes. The Lily they were all used to was gone. In her place stood a very pretty girl. The Lily they knew would not be wearing color. Lily was wearing a pair of dark navy blue capris, a bright green tank top under a white jacket and four inch sandal platforms. The Lily they knew would never in her life go near make up. Lily's eyes shown with light green shimmer, her lips coated with sparkly pink lip gloss and small silver hoops dangled from her ears.  
  
The problem with everybody: They didn't know the real Lily Evans.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I slept in." She said loud and smooth.  
  
McGonnagle was so surprised she couldn't speak. She spluttered on her words so looking concerned, Lily stepped forward and said sincerely to her, "Are you all right, Professor? You're looking a little pale, maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
There were a few scattered giggles but most didn't know what to do and sat watching the whole ordeal with mouths hanging open. This was Lily Evans, mocking McGonnagle.  
  
Lily smiled and turned to sit down, pausing to stare pointedly at the gawking students who gasped and turned their attention elsewhere.  
  
Finally McGonnagle regained her composure. "Miss Evans, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
The professor shook her head, "Never mind." She said, thinking that whatever was going on with her prize student was only a faze. "See me after class and I'll fill you in on what you've missed."  
  
Lily was content to sit in her seat for the remainder of the period listening to the hushed whispers.  
  
"That's not Lily Evans." She heard someone say to her friend.  
  
"Of course it is. Are you blind?"  
  
"No, but Lily Evans doesn't dress like that. I bet she was abducted or something."  
  
"Tara, that's ridiculous." Her friend whispered back.  
  
"Or maybe, she has a really awesome twin who tied her up in a trunk and switched her places."  
  
Her friend seemed to think about it before she said back, "No, that's not it. No one could live that long with the ice queen and not freeze to death."  
  
Lily giggled and turned to face the two friends. "Actually, you're both wrong, but I'll give you an A for effort." She said and leaned closer to them with her hands cupped around her mouth so only they would hear what she had to say. "You see the truth is, I'm an evil monster who had dear, Miss Evans for breakfast this morning. Watch your backs, ladies, I might get hungry for some lunch." The expressions on their faces were torn between laughter and frightened belief.  
  
Turning back to the front of the room, she caught Professor McGonnagle's horrified look.  
  
"Class dismissed!" She called out.  
  
Cheers were heard as students rushed out the door five minutes early, talking excitedly. Lily stood to collect her things and tried to sneak from the class with everyone else.  
  
"Miss Evans, a moment if you will."  
  
Lily groaned rudely and stomped her foot. "Ah, come on Minnie," The Marauders, who were the last ones to leave, choked. No one had ever called the hot-tempered professor by that name and lived to tell the story. "Cut some slack, will ya?"  
  
"Miss Evans! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Students stopped to gather at the door to watch the 'show'. "What has gotten into you? You may be one of my best students..."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but I am the best student you have." She stated dryly, not liking the disregard for her high status in marks.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" McGonnagle's temper rose. She couldn't believe it and her head was starting to hurt.  
  
"But Professor, I was only stating the truth. I am way above the average rates of--"  
  
"Fifty points! You don't stand there and contradict my judgment! I will not have it."  
  
"Well I don't think it's fair that--" She tried again but this time, she wasn't playing a game. She didn't like that she would lose so many points for telling the truth.  
  
"Detention! Detention, detention, detention!" McGonnagle shouted. "Young lady, I do not like your tone one bit or the lack of respect I deserve. For your insolence I guarantee that you receive one of the worst tasks that I can think of to do for a week."  
  
"Fine!" Lily yelled at her. "I really don't care! It's not my problem if you need anger management! I was just telling the truth, where's my respect?" She said and stomped from the room leaving a very speechless McGonnagle and people parting in the crowd to avoid her.  
  
The Marauders looked at each other.  
  
Sirius was grinning, "What ever happened to the ice queen, I like it."  
  
James laughed. "I just wish I had a camera, that was priceless."  
  
The only person not laughing was Elizabeth, she wanted to know what was in Lily's dream for Lily to change so much. She'd find out sooner or later so it didn't really matter. But if Lily kept up her display of affections for all her professors, she might be out of Hogwarts on the soonest train home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sure Lily was mad. Who wouldn't be? She'd just racked up a month's worth of detention for telling the truth! But when she reached the end of the hall, she bent over and laughed. She had just yelled at McGonnagle! Her, Lily Evans, had been a very, very bad girl!  
  
She could just imagine her brother rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. She knew that he'd had his fair share of teachers who'd rejected his outrageous behavior. He'd been expelled twice from two different schools for trying to light one of the teacher's wig on fire. (He wasn't wearing it at the time, of course. Though that would have been hilarious.) And then for cutting some girl's ringlets off. (He had this thing for hair, which was understandable because most people cherish their hair over everything else.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week had passed since the incident with McGonnagle, who still hadn't notified Lily for her detentions. Things had cooled down and already people had forgotten about it, thinking that it was all a dream. Lily still wore what ever she wanted and didn't hand out her own detentions or deducted points from her own house.  
  
Sirius realized that he didn't hate her anymore, though he still disliked her because of her alienation of everybody around her. Elizabeth had tried to make conversation, but Lily, feeling uncomfortable hadn't returned the courtesy so she'd given up her hope of bringing out the "Ice Queen", who'd only thawed a bit.  
  
But despite all the assumptions about Lily, she hadn't withdrawn into herself again she just wasn't as bad as Harry wanted her to be. (A/N:Cough::Goodietwoshoes::cough::cough. Be patient, people, be patient.)  
  
But it was in the Care of Magical Creatures classroom with Professor Kettleburn taking a written test about fire breathing winged creatures, their where abouts and how to protect yourself from them. The questions weren't very hard at all and she found herself the first done with nothing else to do.  
  
They were in a shack on the Hogwarts grounds (Not to be confused with Hagrid's hut) and both cubbyhole windows were open, blowing a gentle breeze through the heated classroom.  
  
Gryffindors were paired with Ravenclaw for that late September day so there wasn't really anything worth seeing or expected to happen. Lily sprawled across her desk and dangled her arms waving her wand idly in circles. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face and ruffled the papers of Kettleburn's desk, making them fly off.  
  
As he ducked quickly to catch the falling documents, Lily noticed that his hair sort of flopped off. At first she thought she imagined it and tried to ignore the urge to confirm her imagination. But the itch got the better of her.  
  
She charmed the breeze to obey the command of her wand and waved it in the direction of the students taking the test. Scrambling frantically students grabbed hold of out of control quills and paper.  
  
Professor Kettleburn looked up. "Someone please close the windows." A Ravenclaw jumped up and slammed the windows closed and locked them.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Fischer."  
  
The girl smiled brightly and returned to her seat.  
  
Lily cursed under her breath but returned to testing the wind. It blew up and over the professor's desk. He looked suspiciously in the direction of the infamous Marauders who all but James were still working on their test.  
  
It was then that her suspicions were validated. Wondering whether or not to sit quietly and suppress the craving to do something drastic. She chewed on the edge of her quill but spit it out when she realized she was sucking on the inky tip.  
  
Annoyingly, the little voice that always contradicted her actions, popped up in her mind.  
  
"You know you want to." It said.  
  
"I don't!" She screamed silently at it.  
  
"Oh, you can feel it. That little itch in your fingers, you're dying for some mischief."  
  
"Shut up, leave me alone."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Remember your--"  
  
"I'm not listening to you! La la la la la la la" The inner turmoil!  
  
"Too late." The voice whispered to her, echoing over her efforts to drown it out, and then it was gone. Though not unsuccessfully.  
  
Lily slammed her wand on her desk in frustration. Heads turned towards her and raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Miss Evans, do you have a problem?" Kettleburn asked calmly.  
  
Lily shook her head and said sweetly, "Oh no, Professor. I'm sorry for the disruption."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes along with everyone else but James just stared at her and watched as she struggled with herself. Something was bugging her and he knew it. He just didn't know what.  
  
The struggle was over and she had lost. It was inevitable.  
  
As James watched, she raised her wand and pointed it at the unsuspecting professor. He watched as the old professor's hair piece disappeared and in it's place three doves flew up to the rafters above his head.  
  
Kettleburn jumped to his feet and covered his bald head. At first no one noticed but then a girl looked up and nudged her friend, together the two girls giggled alerting the other students of their professor's distress.  
  
Kettleburn looked close to tears as he surveyed the room for the culprit. Lily was sitting straight up, hardly believing what she had just done.  
  
"James Potter! Detention! Fifty points from Gryffindor for doing this to me." Still holding his head, he ran from the room and the laughing children.  
  
Sirius was on the floor laughing so hard his stomach hurt.  
  
"That was brilliant James! I never would have thought of something like that! Bloody brilliant!" But James wasn't laughing.  
  
He was angry. He'd told his mother that he wouldn't do anymore pranks. Lily was responsible for the howler he knew would arrive within a week.  
  
Lily saw the look of anger caused by her and sunk down into her chair, not daring to look at James. She didn't want to even think about what he would do for pay back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Love You! Love you, all! Seriously, I think that I want to send you all flowers, cuz I love you so much!  
  
But alas! I can't, for I am very poor and couldn't even afford to pick a nasty weed. Deeply apologetic.  
  
The next chapter could be out sooner(two days.) if you review faster.  
  
I'm greedy I know, but I'm hungry! Feed the review box! Yummy!  
  
Mmm Mmm...good! 


	4. Detentions and Strange affections

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize from the books.  
  
**Special thanks to all those reviews from very special people. I love you!**  
  
  
  
Promise to be Bad  
  
Fourth Chapter!  
  
Detention and Strange Affections.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I would like to see Miss Evans and Mister Potter in my office."  
  
James groaned.  
  
Sirius laughed. "I'm sorry, bud. I'd like to stay around and watch Dumbledore hand out your detention, but I'd rather steal your girlfriend."  
  
Elizabeth smacked him. "He needs help on his Charms essay." She reassured her boyfriend.  
  
James frowned. "I thought you finished it."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I did, I just want Lizzy to check it over for me." And putting his arm around her shoulders, Sirius dragged Elizabeth out of the great hall.  
  
"Have fun in detention, Prongs." He called behind him.  
  
"Yeah right." James muttered and collected his things. He straightened and noticed Lily slipping out the door.  
  
"Lily!" He yelled and ran after her.  
  
But Lily walked faster when she heard him call her name.  
  
"Lily, wait up!"  
  
Still ignoring him, she turned the corner and started to run.  
  
"Hey!" James shouted at her retreating back.  
  
He dashed after her. "Wait--aah!" His books slipped from his grasp and fell under his feet making him trip and roll over twice before crashing into a suit of armor.  
  
Lily skidded to a halt when she heard the crash and looked back at James. He was sprawled out in what looked like a very uncomfortable position and wasn't moving.  
  
"Ohmigod!" She murmured and ran back to help him. "James, are you okay?"  
  
He moaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked anxiously, afraid to touch him.  
  
"Like I just got clobbered by a big, metal man."  
  
She couldn't help it, she sat down where she was and laughed. She laughed until tears came.  
  
James looked hurt and indeed he was. "Stop laughing! It hurts my head."  
  
She only laughed harder.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Lily looked up and was instantly silenced, brushing tears off her face.  
  
"Oh, thank you, professor! You shut her up." James moaned with relief.  
  
She smacked him lightly.  
  
"What, may I ask, happened?" The Headmaster asked, his eyes twinkling like always.  
  
"It was all her fault!" James accused.  
  
"It was not! It wasn't my clumsy feet you tripped over."  
  
"Well, if you hadn't have run from me, then I wouldn't have tripped."  
  
"I was trying to get to our appointment! It's not my fault you're slow!"  
  
"Hey, I had about twelve books in my hands!" He defended himself.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hands to silence the two teenagers arguing. "Children! You're not in trouble. I'm sure it was no one's fault. And James, even though you look fine and dandy to me, I'd feel much better if you go straight up to the hospital room. You'll have a death-defying headache in the morning, it's best if you have a clear head for classes tomorrow."  
  
James nodded understandably.  
  
"I'll have Lily meet you there in fifteen minutes and fill you in on the details you'll miss." James nodded again, holding his head, and in too much pain to complain he walked away towards the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore helped Lily to her feet and guided her away from the dented armor.  
  
"I hear you've had quite a week, Miss Evans. Professor McGonnagle was pretty torn up about it. And I regret to inform you that she does not wish to withdraw her initial punishment, a weeks worth of detention, also taking you out of the running for having the least detentions in fifty years. I'm sorry."  
  
Lily shrugged and said carelessly. "I don't mind. It's not a very fun objective, you know?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, I agree. I myself had over one hundred detentions by the time I graduated. That's not as impressive these days for people like Mr. Sirius Black with around five hundred, but back then, it was outrageous."  
  
"Ohh, Bad-Boy-Albus." She said sarcastically before she clapped her hands over her mouth with horror written across her features. "Professor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!"  
  
Dumbledore roared with laughter. "My dear, it's quite alright. I see this is what Minerva was talking about then?"  
  
Lily nodded but didn't say anything about her reasons.  
  
"I see." He said still chuckling. "Well, there's really no need for us to walk all the way back to my office, so I'll just give you these slips and you can be on your way." He handed her the slips that allowed a person out at night for detention. "Mister Filch is visiting his sick aunt so he won't be here for about a week. And sadly, we are left without our caretaker. That is your punishment. You and James will patrol these halls and clean up any messes. For a week, from seven to ten, you will meet in the cleaning closet at the top of the marble staircase to assemble. That is all, Miss Evans."  
  
"Wait, professor! We can't use magic?"  
  
"Mister Filch has managed these few years. So will you." He smiled and left her standing in the hall.  
  
Sighing, Lily climbed the stairs to the hospital wing, where James waited impatiently on a bench.  
  
"It's about time you showed up."  
  
"Oh, quit your whining!" She snapped angrily and proceeded to inform him of their detention as they walked back to the common room.  
  
"Filch's job! That'll take forever!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Gee, how'd you come to that conclusion?" Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
James glared at her. "This is all your fault, too! I didn't do anything that day and you know it!"  
  
"Of course I know it! But really, for you, what's one more detention?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm stuck doing a detention that I didn't earn."  
  
"Oh, you earned it. What about that time you lit the table on fire in Kettleburn's class for a little sugar to the boredom pie, and then passed it off as an accident? Or the time you dumped the bucket full of sand sucking slugs in the sand just to see if they really sucked sand and then told Professor Kettleburn that some poor Hufflepuff girl pushed you? Or the time--"  
  
"Alright already, you've proven yourself. Now I'm going to bed." He crawled through the portrait hole and climbed the stairs to his bed.  
  
"See you in Detention, Potter." She called sweetly.  
  
That night she slept fitfully, no dreams of Harry plagued her and left her teary eyed in the morning.  
  
IN the morning she climbed out of bed and pulled on one of her favorite outfits yet unworn. A lacy, blue green, quarter sleeved blouse with hanging bell sleeves and a long, faded jean skirt with a pair of comfortable sneakers. She gathered her things and trooped downstairs to find James and Elizabeth arguing. They stopped when they noticed lily standing by the entrance.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and James glared at her.  
  
"We'll discuss this later." James said before stalking out of the common room to breakfast.  
  
"Fine." Elizabeth yelled after him. "Ugh."  
  
Lily decided not to say anything and followed James down to breakfast. It wasn't her problem that James and Elizabeth were fighting. She'd noticed that they'd been doing that more and more these days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~  
  
At exactly seven o'clock that night, Lily walked silently down to the cleaning closet, hoping that James was already there and ready to start. Of course, he wasn't. She even waited ten minutes before she decided to get out rags and buckets full of soapy water.  
  
Waiting a few more minutes and getting a little pissed, Lily tried to drag the heavy buckets to the stairs. Water sloshed over the sides and soaked her feet.  
  
"Dammit, Potter!" She muttered and continued to drag the buckets to the top of the staircase.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she lifted one of the buckets and set it on the first step. Taking another deep breath, she did it again. Not realizing that she was being watched by a very amused James Potter.  
  
"Dammit, Potter!" She cursed again when soap splashed onto her shirt.  
  
James grinned and almost laughed when she almost dropped a bucket.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see you, James Potter, I'm going to tie a knot around your bum with your nose. Just you wait and see. Then I'm going to dip you in green slime and feed you to the Slytherins who'll eat anything, the fat little piggies."  
  
She took another step and lost her balance, the bucket flying out of her hand and spilling down the steps. She screamed and flailed her arms wildly.  
  
James hurriedly dashed forward to grab hold of the back of her robes. He slipped and fell heavily but with Lily safe in his arms.  
  
Lily scrambled to get out of the boy's grasp. "Let me go, Potter!"  
  
"I would love to, but you're sort of sitting on me."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said and stood up. "You're late!" She said angrily and looked at her watch. "By half an hour!"  
  
James shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now."  
  
"You almost killed me!" She said and punched his arm.  
  
"What? I just saved you!" He rubbed his throbbing bicep. She had a strong arm for someone so small.  
  
"I was doing perfectly well without your help, thank you very much."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why the bucket is down there on the floor." He retorted.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with, so I can do my potions essay."  
  
"I agree."  
  
They started with washing the stairs and refilling the empty buckets and then worked their way upwards, down every hallway.  
  
The silence between them was uncomfortable and made the hours seem like years. Finally James got tired of it, pointed his wand at Lily and made icy water shoot out of it like a fire hose at Lily's back. Lily screeched in surprise and glared at James.  
  
She'd forgotten her wand in her dorm and didn't have anything to throw at him, so looking at the bucket sitting innocently at her feet full of dirty brown water, she grinned.  
  
James saw the look and decided that it was time to run. Laughing he charged down the hall in the opposite direction, shooting water once more over his shoulder.  
  
Lily started to laugh with the thrill of their game, making her chances of catching up to James unlikely. When James saw that Lily was laughing and struggling with the bucket at the same time he too started to laugh.  
  
She looked like a duck or a penguin waddling towards him and threatening him with a bucket full of splashing water. He squirted her again with his wand hitting her in the eye.  
  
She stopped and clapped a hand over it, crying out in pain. He gasped and ran back towards her, but when he got within a foot of her, she looked up and grinned, "You are so gullible." She said and threw the bucket's contents over his head.  
  
Dripping with dirty water and shivering, he watched her laughing at him and couldn't help thinking how pretty she was when she was happy (something she hadn't been for the past few years at Hogwarts). Her white teeth were a sharp contrast to her very red lips.  
  
Her lips. He couldn't stop staring at them and wondering what it would be like to press his own against them.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily noticed his expression and stopped laughing. She cleared her throat and abruptly turned away. Which was a relief to James because he didn't know how long he could stand there and not kiss her.  
  
No longer laughing and quite grim she said in a whisper, "We should probably clean up the water before someone trips." Why was James Potter staring at her like that? She wondered. He couldn't possibly be thinking what she thought he was thinking.  
  
He nodded. Their three hours were already over. Snap out it! He told himself. That is Lily Evans you just wanted to kiss.  
  
Sure, Elizabeth and him were having problems, but that didn't mean that he had to go and think about other girls. Especially not Lily Evans.  
  
Nobody was waiting for either of them when they entered the common room, five minutes later. It wasn't that unusual for Lily but for James it was. Elizabeth was always there to run and hug him every time he came back from detention.  
  
Lily looked at James for an explanation but his face was closed. Not that she expected him to tell her anyway. She shrugged and climbed the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two nights later at their third detention together, James decided to strike up a conversation to get his mind off how much he wanted to run his hands through her silky hair.  
  
"So, Lily..." He hesitated. "What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked and bent over to scrub away a smudge off the wall.  
  
"To make you change. You're so different then you were last year and the years before that."  
  
She shrugged. "My parents died." But the way she said this, clearly stated that that wasn't the reason.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? You didn't know them. Besides, they didn't think to highly of me. Not since Harry died."  
  
"Who's Harry?"  
  
"Harry was my brother. He died just before second year."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Were you close?"  
  
'You have no idea.' She thought. "We were twins." She whispered.  
  
James almost dropped his rag.  
  
"You had a twin? I don't remember him. What house was he in?" It wasn't uncommon for twins to be sorted into separate houses.  
  
Lily laughed. "You wouldn't have known him. He was a muggle."  
  
"Do you miss him?" James asked.  
  
She gave him a look that clearly stated, "What do you think?"  
  
"Stupid question. How did he die?"  
  
"My, aren't we full of questions tonight?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He reassured her, knowing that he was touching on fragile soil.  
  
"Harry died in a car accident, right in front of me. We never saw it coming. But then, when you're that young, you don't ever think that anything'll happen to you until it does." She shook her head. "You know, if it had been me, I think that everyone would have been better off. Mom and Dad could never hate Harry like they did me. People would have been happier around here if I was gone. Harry would get over it eventually. And until a few weeks ago, Petunia wouldn't have given a damn."  
  
"Lily, don't say that. You know it's not true."  
  
"Do I? Well, I don't see very many people coming up to me to hug me, to laugh with me, people calling me friend, do you?" James didn't know what to say.  
  
Him and Lily had never really been friends and he didn't know a whole lot about her.  
  
"My parents hated me. Did I ever tell you that? No? They did. You know, they always favored Harry over me, always. Harry had this way of making you laugh when you're sad. You could never stay angry at him, no matter how hard you tried. In a lot of ways, he was a lot like you." This caught James's attention.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He loved pranks. He even got kicked out of two schools." Lily said proudly. "I could never do that. He wanted what was best for me." Her breath caught in her throat. Harry was so smart and loving. "James?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we please not talk about this? Maybe some other time, but not now. Please?"  
  
James smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I have a younger sister." James said. "Her name is Julia. She's five years old and already she loves to fly. She's going to be a star chaser one of these days. I'm going to be the one to teach her."  
  
Lily smiled. Trust James to change the subject sufficiently. Quidditch is every guy's favorite subject.  
  
She listened as he related stories about his little sister and later that night, she realized that no matter how much she had really hated James Potter in the beginning, he really was a great guy. Funny, intelligent, good looking, athletic, fun to be around and an all over great guy. How did she ever think of him as a cold, stubborn, pig-headed, annoying, player with no smarts what so ever?  
  
James lay awake wondering something along the same lines.  
  
He loved her laugh, her eyes were gorgeous, she was funny and easy to talk to, even though she was so distant and cold towards him in the beginning when he hated her. But there was one thing more that tormented his thoughts before sleep. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and taste her mouth. And he didn't even know her that well! What was wrong with him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Finally! Okay, this chapter I really didn't like. But it's cute and I'm suffering from a semi-writer's block-influenza. (Don't ask.)  
  
Alrighty, let's recap.  
  
*Lily and James have detention together for a week.  
  
*They hated each other in the beginning, but now they're friends.  
  
*James and his girlfriend are having problems.  
  
*And James desperately wants to kiss Lily.  
  
What will happen between James and Elizabeth?(I don't like Elizabeth. She bugs me. Should I get rid of her? Yes/no. **Bang-Bang!**)  
  
What will happen Between James and Lily?  
  
Does James truly like Lily, or does he just want to try her? (I really hate when guys do that.)  
  
Does Lily like James back?  
  
Find out in the next chappy!  
  
Note to all reviewers: I love you! I worship you! *Bows down* I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy! But don't let that stop you from reviewing! Because you're all able to do that. *Click, Click. Type, type. Click.* Ta da! A review! J/k. 


	5. Breakups and

Disclaimer: These things are so annoying. You know what's not mine.  
  
Fifth Chapter  
  
Promise To Be Bad.  
  
Breakups and 'friendly' kisses  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come in class, welcome and good afternoon." said a cheerful Professor Flitwick as he stood at the door herding his students in. "Hurry, hurry. Take your seats, I have a very exciting lesson planned for today."  
  
Lily was the first person to be seated. Charms was her favorite class and she was good at it. She bent over in her seat to pull last night's homework and a quill out of her bag. When she straightened she found herself staring into the handsome face of James Potter and his surprised friends.  
  
She smiled in greeting. "Hello, James."  
  
"Hey, Lil'. Mind if I sit down?" He asked and set his bag on the desk next to hers.  
  
She shrugged. "It's not my desk."  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. James usually sat in the back where he could grope Elizabeth without the professor seeing him and deducting points.  
  
"Thanks. Sit down guys."  
  
Remus shrugged and chose the seat behind Lily, Sirius sat behind James.  
  
When Elizabeth arrived, she stared at James who was chatting and laughing happily with his two friends and Lily. He didn't even notice her when she 'accidentally' bumped into his arm as she passed him.  
  
She chose a seat where she could watch him to find out what was going on. Did he know about her? Was he mad? A thousand questions passed through her mind in the few seconds before Professor Flitwick called the class to order.  
  
As everyone busily rote notes about the affects of healing charms, Lily lounged on her desk, she'd already finished her notes. James was still scribbling away and Sirius and Remus were arguing about some formula or another for potions.  
  
Lily pulled out a piece of paper and started to chew on a piece of the corner. It was a way to pass the time. Five minutes of the class period at least. It was sort of an accident that the piece of paper in her mouth flew out and hit the person front of her.  
  
Lily giggled. Flitwick turned towards her. "Something amuses you, Miss Evans?" He squeaked.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
James gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and bit off another piece of paper. This time when it flew from her mouth, it was intentional and hit her target square on the nose.  
  
James jumped as the little spit wad landed on his nose. Wiping it off, he turned to find the culprit. Sirius had seen the whole thing and started to laugh so James thinking it was him, sent a convenient little hex over his shoulder. Smiling satisfactorily, James waited until the end of the period to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily asked, but her question was answered by Remus laughing. She turned around.  
  
"Sirius." James wheezed out.  
  
Sirius was no longer the handsome seventh year jock that girls fawned over. He was green. Yes, green with shocking orange hair.  
  
"You look like a giant booger with fungus growing out of it!" Remus gasped.  
  
"What?! Sofie, give me your mirror." He asked desperately.  
  
"Yuck, no!" She slipped by him with a sneer on her face.  
  
Lily grinned and handed him her own mirror and slowly backed away from the hysterical boys, ready to run if they chased after her.  
  
"That's what you get for the spit wad!" James told him.  
  
"James you blind idiot! It was Lily's spit wad! I just thought it was funny." All three boys turned to a grinning Lily.  
  
She waved innocently and said sheepishly. "Bye-bye!" She plunged through the people trying to get out the door.  
  
"Get her!" She heard them call.  
  
She turned to watch as the boys fell to the ground as they exited to class.  
  
Laughing she turned and raced around the corner. She could hear them clamoring a few feet behind her. They were catching up. An easy task for three very athletic boys against a small little girl.  
  
With a final burst of speed she hurtled around another corner and stopped dead. Sirius and Remus ran into her and they all fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
James dodged to the side of the cluster on the floor but he too, stopped and stared at the very involved couple making out in the middle of the deserted hallway.  
  
"Jeez, Lily. Why'd you stop?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Shut up you fool!" Remus had noticed the other people.  
  
"Elizabeth." James said.  
  
At the sound of her name, the absorbed couple broke apart.  
  
"James!" Elizabeth murmured breathlessly and took a step towards him.  
  
He shook his head and stepped away from her.  
  
"James, us, together, is not working out." She told him a little belatedly.  
  
James turned around and walked away still shaking his head, this time with anger and restraint from punching whoever it was she was kissing.  
  
Lily turned to go after her friend but Remus held her back. "Don't. He needs time to cool off. Trust me." She nodded.  
  
"You stupid slut! Why didn't you just say something to him before cheating on him?"  
  
The boy, Corgan Meyers, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain stepped forward, his fist raised. Elizabeth held him back and didn't say anything.  
  
After a moment when it was clear that she still wasn't going to say anything, Sirius shook his head and walked away with Lily and Remus trailing after him.  
  
"Well... What do you guys want to do today?" Remus asked. Sirius who was obviously worried about his friend, just shrugged.  
  
"Lily?" Remus asked her.  
  
"How about we go down to the lake?" She said.  
  
This small statement had an electrifying explosion from Sirius. He grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah! Come one, Remus." Remus laughed followed them.  
  
By the time they reached the shore of the small lake, Sirius had Lily laughing hysterically about some stupid things he'd done earlier that week.  
  
For the rest of that afternoon, the three new friends sat comfortably in a circle laughing, telling jokes and discussing the brilliancy of certain practical jokes played earlier in the years.  
  
By the time it was starting to get dark, the conversation had turned towards lesser subjects.  
  
"Can one of you guys help me up? My legs hurt." Lily asked and held up her arms.  
  
Sirius grinned mischievously at Remus and turned to help Lily. But instead of grabbing her hands, he lifted her slight weight effortlessly onto his shoulders and walked towards the shinning lake waters.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius, what are you doing?" Lily saw the lake looming closer with each step he took. "Put me down."  
  
"Payback, Lils." He said.  
  
"Put me down, Sirius. Damn you, put me down!" She pummeled his back.  
  
"Okay, Lily, I'll put you down." And with that he tossed her into the lake.  
  
"Sirius!" She shrieked before she hit the water. Her screams lifted birds out of their nests in the nearby trees.  
  
"Ohmigod! This is cold." She scrambled to get out of the water but only managed to fall on her butt.  
  
Sirius and Remus were holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall down laughing.  
  
"Sirius! You are so seriously dead!" She said when she was finally able to get out of the lake.  
  
The two boys, realizing the danger now that she was safe on dry land and able to run after them, ran. She charged after them, but since the one she really wanted to get her hands on was athletic and had longer legs, her efforts were futile.  
  
"Arggh!" She screamed her frustration.  
  
Then she had an idea. She stopped chasing them and walked back to the lake and waded in. Then she pulled out her wand.  
  
The two boys were watching her puzzled. Was she hot? Or did she just want to swim? But what about her wand? Their questions were answered with the next words out of her mouth.  
  
"Accio Sirius!"  
  
Sirius tried to run but the spell hit him in the back and against his will, he felt himself being dragged towards a harsher punishment then the cold lake. Lily Evans, when she's feeling mad.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry. You don't want to do this!" He tried to yell at her.  
  
"Oh, yes I do." She said and let him drop into water in front of her. She let him come up for air before she grabbed his collar and pushed him under again.  
  
Air bubbles surrounded her and she pulled him up again. "Lily!" He tried again but she wasn't finished. She dunked him again and again before she had him practically dunking himself just to please her.  
  
"Much better." She said and swam away from the very angry boy.  
  
He swam after her but she was faster than she was on land (even with her wand in hand) and easily evaded him.  
  
"Come on, you're faster than this." She taunted. Sirius didn't have his wand with him so he couldn't summon her to him.  
  
Finally, Sirius couldn't help it anymore, the situation was just too funny, he laughed and swam back to the shore.  
  
"Aw, come on, Sirius!"  
  
He shook his head. "T-too c-cold." He said through rapidly chattering teeth.  
  
"It's not cold, you big flobber worm!" She called, disappointed. "It's not too cold is it Remus?" She asked when she reached the shore.  
  
He held up his arms to ward her away. "I really don't want to find out."  
  
"You're right. It's freezing." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked with them back to the school. It was wholly dark out now and her stomach was rumbling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And then I held him under. He didn't like it so he started chasing me but he got cold and got out without even catching me." She finished telling James later that evening during detention.  
  
"Sirius is chicken shit." James sneered. He wasn't in a good mood, but with good reason.  
  
Lily respected that but she didn't like that he could just ridicule his friends and she told him so.  
  
"You're right." He said and hung his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
They elapsed into silence once again.  
  
"Two more days, James." She said after a while to break the ice. "Just two more days of this and you'll never have to see my face again. Well... you will, but you don't have to talk to me."  
  
James didn't like the prospect of not being able to talk to her again and said. "Lily, as much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't be able to not talk to you. You've become one of my friends. Even though you did frame me and land me with detention."  
  
Lily couldn't help it, she rushed up to James and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. When she pulled away, she looked at him and said, "Thanks so much, James."  
  
She was so close to him but didn't notice the change in his eyes. Before she could do anything, his lips were on hers. She was so surprised that didn't move. He took that as consent and pulled her closer.  
  
She pulled her face away from his. "James I hope that you don't think that--" She was cut off again as he captured her mouth again but this time she kissed him back. His lips were soft and firm at the same time, giving her all the comfort and joy that she needed. She liked the kiss and she definitely wanted it, but not from James. She just didn't like him like that, so reluctantly she pushed him away from her.  
  
"James, stop. I can't do this." She said. James let go of her, the smile that had been on his face when she had responded so well to his kiss, disappeared. "James, I'm sorry about what happened with Elizabeth earlier but I won't let you use me to get back at her."  
  
He shook his head, "Lily, it's not like that."  
  
"Yes it is, James. I saw how hurt you were when you saw Elizabeth and that guy, so don't even pretend that you don't still have feelings for her."  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"Can't we just keep going on as we have? As friends, please?"  
  
James closed his eyes. It was no use trying to tell her how he felt when he didn't even know how he felt.  
  
"Please, James?" She repeated.  
  
He sighed and opened his eyes. " Sure, Lils, as friends."  
  
She grinned and hugged him again. The together they finished their detention and walked back to the common room where they sat with Sirius, Remus and Peter (A/N: I just had to have him in here.) talking and laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter five.  
  
Okay, I know you guys were expecting them to get together but to have them get together now would ruin the whole plot. So cheer up and before you flame me, just remember: they have to get together some time. I wouldn't abuse the harry Potter characters that bad.  
  
Recap:  
  
**James and Elizabeth. Split up, yay!  
  
**James kissed Lily but Lily just wants to be friends.  
  
**Sirius is no longer orange and green. Hee-hee, I thought that was funny.  
  
To the person who said that Elizabeth and Sirius should hook up while James and Lily hook up and then James and Lily catches Elizabeth and Sirius. (Does that make sense? It does to me.) Congrats! That was my original plan but I just do not like Elizabeth.  
  
Anyway, more to come. Lily gets more friends! Hooray!  
  
Also: I need more ideas for pranks. Big ones, small ones... Pranks! I need 'em. So please leave your ideas and I'll do my best to include them.  
  
I'm sorry to the people who asked me to email them with the upcoming chapters. I haven't been doing that so I will try my best to do it. If I don't, then you just tell me. You have my sincerest apologies. 


	6. Melanie Connors

  Promise to be bad

  Chapter six

  A/N: There's a few people who were wondering why Petunia was with Michael and not Vernon so I just wanted to reassure you. All in good time, people, all in good time. It'll all turn out like it has in the books. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ Dear Petunia,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner. Everything has been so hectic around here lately. Last month, I received my first detention since my first year and was stuck cleaning the halls with my friend, James Potter. _

_  And since then, as Head Girl, I've been helping plan a Halloween Ball. We haven't had one for a few years and the Headmaster wants it to be spectacular, like no other before it, so I'm up to my neck with preparations. _

_  So how's the house searching coming along? Or have you not started? It doesn't matter that much, you have a lot of time until the wedding. How is Michael? Good I hope. Anyway, it's eleven o'clock and I really need some sleep, so I'll talk to you later. Write me._

_  Love always,_

_Lily_

  She folded the letter and attached it to Magnus' leg. 

  "Fly true, little friend." She whispered. Magnus nipped her finger with his beak affectionately and took wing.

  Lily sighed and blew out the candle, closed her bed curtains around her and drifted off to sleep.

*******************

    "You're such a freak, Conners." 

  Surprised, Lily looked up from her porridge. Nancy Gale, a popular sixth year Slytherin girl with blond ringlets and clear blue eyes, sneered at a girl sitting alone in her seat reading a book, trying to ignore her.

  "It's no wonder your parents are dead. You're a disgrace to the word, 'witch'."

  Nancy's friends giggled at the quiet girl's look of outrage, and Lily was surprised that she didn't do anything to lash back. Even as Head Girl, Lily was willing to turn a blind eye if she so chose to do so. She chose not to.

  When Nancy turned away with a flick of her perfect little curls, the girl made a face and returned to her book. Seemingly, unbothered by the whole ordeal.

  During most of the meal, Lily found her eyes returning to the girl at the end of the table. Occasionally, the girl would look up from her book and glance around just to see that as always, she was ignored and overlooked as something not worth looking at and best not thought about.

  Lily wasn't surprised. This girl was not unlike Lily from two months ago, though in a much different way. Her thick, brown hair was pulled into a frizzy knot on the top of her head, not unusual for people accustomed to studying late at night, leaving absolutely no time for glancing in the mirror before her day. 

  Her face said differently. Pale green eyes were outlined with thick black liner that smeared in the corners and across her prominent cheekbones. And her mouth. Normally, her lips would be soft, full, and pink. They were painted rich purple. Adding to the fact that people, when they did notice her, often compared her to a vampire or a zombie.

  "Hey, Lils'," Sirius said from across the table, interrupting her train of thought. "I was wondering what you thought of that paper we had to write last night about Grindewald's defeat by Dumbledore, for DADA."

  Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "This must be a first. Sirius Black actually taking school work seriously."

  He grinned, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well you know, I have to live up to my name."

  Remus rolled his eyes, "He just wants to know what you wrote so he can write his own paper before class starts." Not unbelievable.

  "That's not fair, Moony! I _did_ write my own paper, I just wanted to make sure I got all the answers right."

  "Yeah, and my name is, _Britannica_. Why don't you ask James, he'd know more than I would seeing as he comes from a wizarding family."

  "I would, but James was out late last night with a Ravenclaw girl and he's in the Library trying to finish all his homework even as we speak."

  Lily opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted when she saw the Conners girl pointing her wand inconspicuously towards the Slytherin table where she saw Nancy Gale laughing with her friends. The next thing she knew, Nancy stood screaming as her Pumpkin juice was levitated over her head and poured onto her curls.

  The Hall erupted in laughter as McGonnagle and Professor Lark tried to calm her down and find the person who did it.

  Lily wasn't watching the Slytherin girl as everyone else was, instead she stared at the girl sitting at the end of the table who had gone back to reading her book and chewing on a piece of toast. 

  As if seeming to know that she was being watched, she looked Lily. Her eyes widened with uneasiness and dread that the Head Girl might actually call her out.

  Lily smiled reassuringly at her and returned to her meal. She didn't miss the wary glances the girl kept throwing her way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Later that night after dinner, Lily made her way to the Library. With the help of the new librarian, Madam Pince, the Library was no longer a place for young couple to hide in the dark corners for a quick snog fest after a most long and tedious day. It was quiet. And a much more efficient place to study than the Gryffindor Common Room.

  She sighed grateful for the silence, and settled down at one of the tables near the back. She had a lot of homework to do and she promised Sirius that she'd look into a new prank. 

  Reflecting on the events of the previous month, it was hard to believe that Lily and Sirius used to hate each other. It was amazing what changing your appearance and attitude could do for you. But not even for a second would Lily regret it. She'd had more fun in the past month than she'd had since Harry.

  So engrossed in her essay for Potions was she, that at first she wasn't aware that someone was watching her. She looked up to find Elizabeth staring at her and wringing her hands apprehensively.

  Lily raised an eyebrow, "What do you want, Elizabeth?" She never really had anything against the girl after the episode with James and the Ravenclaw boy in the hallway, but she was slightly exasperated with her because she so clearly still had feelings for James. 

  Elizabeth pulled out a chair and sat down, nibbling on a fingernail. She didn't say anything.

  "Look, if you're not going to tell me what you want, then could you please leave so I can finish my essay?"

  "I'm sorry." Elizabeth whispered.

  "Excuse me?"

  Elizabeth closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I said, I'm sorry. I truly didn't mean to hurt him."

  _James_. 

  "Why did you?"

  She shrugged. "I guess because we'd been having problems lately and he..."

She hung her head. "I thought he didn't want me anymore."

  "So instead of asking him, you decided to hurt him in the worst way possible?" It just didn't make sense to her.

  More tears rolled down her face. "I knew that if I asked him, it would be over. And I couldn't bare that."

  "But now it is over. And instead of breaking up as friends, you've broken his heart and he can't even think about you without disgust." It was partially true. His heart wasn't really broken, but he was hurt.

  Her sobs filled the room. Lily jumped in surprise at the outburst and glanced warily around. Madam Pince was sending them reproachful looks.

  "Hey, hey." Lily tried to shush the girl. "It's all right. Stop crying. It's not a big deal. Afterall it's only, James."

  She cried harder.

  Thoughts raced through her mind, she didn't know what to do. Hug her? Call the nurse? Do _something! And she did the only thing she could think of at the time. _

  She raised her hand and slapped Elizabeth Stewart across the face. 

  The sound of a hand on skin replaced the sobs. It worked.

  Elizabeth's hand flew to her cheek where the unmistakable out line of a hand print decorated her otherwise pretty face. "_You hit me_!"

  Lily own hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, it's just you wouldn't stop crying and Madam Pince was going to hit the roof, and ohmigod. I've seen people do that on T.V. but I didn't think I would ever have to do it! Are you okay?" She asked belatedly.

  Elizabeth stared at her incredulously. 

  Lily smiled sheepishly, and mouthed, "_I'm_ _sorry_." again.

  And then unbelievably, Elizabeth smiled back. Lily exhaled, relieved, and smiled back.

  "I guess I deserved that." Elizabeth said. And she laughed.

  She laughed until tears came, this time from mirth. "You should have seen your face." And she collapsed in helpless giggles.

  Lily not knowing whether to laugh or cry, stood up. She looked at the hysterical girl at her feet, and towards Madam Pince already pulling out her wand, and then she looked towards the door. She'd come in there for the silence, not to be hounded by crying and laughing girls with impossibly shrill voices.

  Elizabeth didn't even notice when Lily wasn't there anymore, nor did she notice when she couldn't even hear her own voice. Courtesy of Madam Pince. She didn't even notice when somebody else took Lily's seat. Though she did get quite a shock when she realized who it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Lily breathed happily when she reached the Gryffindor Common Room to be greeted with a somewhat of a silence. She didn't see the Marauders anywhere, but she did see someone else she wanted to talk to. 

  The girl from breakfast lounged in a chair far from the warmth of the fire with her legs thrown over one arm and her head resting comfortably on the other one. Her purple lipstick was gone, but her face was still smudged with the remains of her black liner. 

  Lily walked up to her and stood in front of the girl's chair.

  "What are you reading?" She asked.

  The girl jumped in surprise, she hadn't seen Lily coming her way. She closed her book and sat upright in the chair, crossing her legs and shrugged.

  Unbothered by the girl's obvious wishes to be left alone, Lily summoned a chair and sat down. "My name's Lily Evans." She said and held out her hand.

  "I know who you are." She said and ignored Lily's hand.

  "So..." Lily started.

  "What do you want?" She snapped. "Are you here to blackmail me? You going to turn me in to McGonnagle if I don't do what you say? Because I can't see any reason why you haven't turned me in already. It is your job, after all."

  Confused, Lily said cautiously, "Okay, I don't know why you'd think I'd be blackmailing you, but I can assure you that isn't the reason I came over here."

  The girl frowned, "Then why did you come over here?"

  Lily looked around the common room, for all it's quietness; it was quite full and empty of her friends. "Because, I seem to have misplaced my friends. And I wanted to congratulate you on a prank well done." She grinned, inviting the girl to laugh with her.

  To Lily's surprise, the girl smiled sweetly and said, "I'm Melanie Connors. Sixth year Gryffindor. Has none, and doesn't need any friends. Proud owner of a nasty temper and not afraid to use it. Would rather be left alone. Is very tired and not in the mood to talk." She paused to catch her breath, "Correction: Is not likely to _ever be in the mood to talk. So if you'll excuse me, a warm bed awaits my tired soul." _

  She stood up, Lily watched, an amused expression playing across her face as  Melanie walk away.

  Two could play that game, she thought. And if I'm right in assuming Melanie's parents' death has made her an unfortunate, but quite new comer to the age old game of, I-Hate-Everyone-So-Stay-Away-From-Me, she was in for a surprise. For no one could beat the master of the misery game.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Lily walked with the Marauders to breakfast the next morning, but she didn't sit with them. Instead, she dropped her things and sat in the chair across from Melanie and grinned.

  "Hello." She drawled. "I'm Lily. Seventh year Gryffindor. Head Girl. _Muggle_ born. _Had  none, and didn't need any friends until a month ago. Proud owner of the ability to make people feel like shit. Doesn't give a damn if you don't want to talk or if you want to be alone. No one has that luxury." Lily paused and looked pointedly at her friends goofing off down at the other end of the table. Melanie looked at the guys. "With friends like mine, it's not surprising."_

  Melanie smiled a bit.

  Delighted, Lily went on, "So if you'll excuse me, a seat surrounded by a bunch of unruly blockheads awaits me." Lily stood up.

  Melanie laughed. Lily looked at her, a grin playing across her lips, and sat back down.

  "'Blockheads?'" She asked. "You would have to be the first girl that has ever referred to the famous, sexy and most popular group of untouchable guys as 'Blockheads.' Very nice and worthy of my attention."

  Lily raised an eyebrow, "_'Worthy_?'"

  Melanie grinned, "You don't think I'd talk to just about anyone, do you?"

  Lily laughed. "I guess not, since you gave me shit for asking what you were reading."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  A/N: Sorry about the lack of chapters since...April, I think.

  Hope you liked this chapter. It was fun.

  Thanks to every one for all my reviews, they mean a lot.


	7. Pertangere Comutatus

Promise to be Bad

Chapter Seven

Finally!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  "Stifflebane?" Lily asked.

  Mel closed her eyes, her face to the ceiling, trying to remember what Professor Sprout had told them in class. 

  Her face brightened and she said confidently, "A calming herb, similar to lavender. Not particularly hard to come by. Thought to be a weed in the muggle world, but is grown in most witch's gardens." 

  "Good. Orklewood?"  
  "Helps to calm an upset stomach and enabling the person to keep food down. Can be used in place of mint leaves, which are more commonly used in more extensive potions."

  "Yep. Callywort?"

  "Helps with wakefulness; the active ingredient in a dreamless sleeping potion. Must be grown in a place of high temperature, or it's effects are weakened."

  "Mm hmm. Halen root?"

  Mel sighed. "I don't want to do this anymore." she said and set her Herbology notes aside.

  "But you need to study." Lily protested and handed the notes back to Mel.

  "We've been studying. For two hours! Lets go do something fun."

  After a moment, Lily nodded agreeably and tossed the notes onto a table, "So you want to do a prank?"

  Mel grinned, "Well, I sort of want to get back at that Nancy Gale bitch, but it'd be fun to get 'em all in one big blow. What do you think?"

  Lily shrugged, lost in thought, and then sat up grinning. "How good are you at Charms?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  The giant grandfather clock that stood in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room chimed five times and fell silent.

  Five o'clock. Lily paced impatiently in front of the fire, any later and they wouldn't have time to finish the job.

  Three minutes passed and still there was no sign of Mel.

  Lily was muttering to herself when Mel finally emerged from the stairs glancing behind her.

  "Sorry, I'm late. Louise Broden woke up as I was trying to leave and kept asking me questions, I finally just had to place a freezing spell on her so I could go."

  "Right. Come on." Lily pulled a folded piece of silvery cloth out of her pocket. Melony gaped openly. Lily unfolded the cloak and draped it over both of them.

  "Where'd you get this thing?" Mel asked as they climbed out of the portrait hole and made their way to the Great Hall.

  "It's not mine. I sort of nicked it from James' trunk before we left."

  Mel giggled.

  "Shhh! You don't want Filch on us, do you?" But Lily was grinning too. James prized his cloak and probably never would have let her use it had she asked. Oh well, he'd didn't have to know.

  They reached the Great Hall to find it dark and empty, as they knew it would be, and the tables all set for breakfast. Remaining under the cloak, the two girls made their way to the Slytherin table where they pulled out their wands and grinned happily. This morning's prank would be one even the Marauders would wish they'd thought of.

  "Remember the spell?" Lily asked.

  Mel nodded, breathed deeply and said, her wand touching a cup,  "_Pertangere Comutatus Piscis_." 

  The cup glowed faintly, and to all appearances, nothing happened. 

  "Good." Lily replied, obviously a good sign, then touched her wand to a fork and whispered, "_Pertangere Comutatus Mus_." Like the cup, the knife glowed faintly but nothing further happened.

  Touching her wand to a napkin, Mel whispered, "_Pertangere Comutatus Bufo_." The same faint glow and then nothing. 

  Making their way swiftly down the table, they whispered these three incantations randomly at each place setting, trying hard not to laugh too loud. They were almost finished when the door opening interrupted them and two people entered the room talking quietly.

  "Five hundred and twelve since him and his friends have been here, Albus, _five hundred and twelve_! Surely that's means for something more than house points." McGonnagle was saying.

  "My dear Minerva, like I've told you before, he _may_ have flooded the Slytherin common room last week--" 

  Minerva interrupted, "We all know that he did."

  "Yes," He agreed. "But we have no proof that these previous five hundred and twelve actions committed were done by his hand. Therefore we have nothing to go on, and thus, there is nothing we can do but constantly remove house points based on your good judgment."

  She folded her arms over her chest looking peeved. "You're too soft on these children, they need the discipline."

  Dumbledore chuckled, "Then you, my dear, should be the one to dish it out." His blue eyes twinkled merrily as he patted her cheek.

  Her mouth dropped open and she protested, "Not me! _You_! You're the headmaster, it's your _job_." 

  "I am well aware of my job, Minerva, but as headmaster there are more pressing matters to attend to rather than handing out detention."

  Mel and Lily each held their breath and didn't move as McGonnagle and Dumbledore passed by, seemingly unaware that they weren't alone in the room (though Lily could have sworn Dumbledore glanced their way, his blue eyes twinkling merrily).

  Slowly, Mel leaned in, "Should we finish?" she whispered, her breath hot on Lily's shoulder.

  Still staring at Dumbledore and wondering if he really knew they were there, Lily nodded, "Yeah. Quickly, then lets get out of here."

  They finished the last three plate settings and made to leave hurriedly, but then Mel tread on the hem of the cloak and had to reach out to Lily for balance who fell forward bumping into a chair which grated loudly against floor.

  Instantly, McGonnagle had out her wand and pointed it in their direction. "Who's there?" She demanded. 

  The girls didn't move. 

  "Peeves, is that you?" 

  They held their breath as McGonnagle made her way towards them.

  Dumbledore was smiling when he said, "Hello, children."

  Lily gasped and grabbed Mel's robe, "Come on," she whispered and pulled on Mel.

  They ran to the door with McGonnagle running after them while Dumbledore followed at a more leisurely pace whistling a little tune under his breath.

  "Stop!" McGonnagle yelled.

  They didn't. Who would, really?

  McGonnagle gave up the chase at the stairs when she no longer could hear their footsteps. Hair coming free from her customary bun, face flushed, and breathing heavily, she turned angrily back to Dumbledore who was chuckling into his beard.

  "Who was it?" She demanded. 

  Dumbledore stared at her, his face controlled to indifference. "Who was who?"

  Her eyes flashed. "Don't play stupid with me, Albus, I know you can see through those bloody things." 

  He laughed and made to put his arm around her shoulder.

  She stepped out of his reach and glared at him. "Who was it, Albus?" She persisted. "Potter? Black?"

  "I do believe, my dear," He paused pulling out her chair and allowing her to sit down. "That if you pop in on a certain Potions class on Wednesday, you shall get your answer." He said and began to walk away.

  She frowned and called after him, "What do you mean?"

  He paused, turned to look at her and grinned, "Sixth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are being quizzed on truth potions."

  McGonnagle looked blank for a second but then she threw back her head and laughed. "Thank you, Albus, I'll be sure to remember to dress warmly for my _trek_ down to the dungeons." Her laughter lasted only a moment when she became serious again. 

  "What do you suppose they were doing?" Her gaze traveled over the Slytherin table. 

  He shrugged, his eyes twinkling anew, "I suppose we shall see at breakfast."

  "Shouldn't we at least try to prevent it?"

  He waved her off, "Oh no, we don't know what spells they used and I wouldn't want to cancel breakfast. One cannot think properly on an empty stomach." 

  She nodded.

  "Besides," He added wryly, "We could do with another laugh." he said and laughed at her surprise.

  "Albus! You should-"

  He interrupted her, "I'm just teasing, my dear. Now, what were we discussing before we were interrupted?"

  "Detention."  
  "Ah, yes. It appears, Minerva, that you may be able to assign your much desired detention, after all."

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Mel and Lily made it back to the common room just as Sirius was coming down the stairs from the boys' dormitories.

  "Lily! What are you doing up?" Sirius called when he saw her.

  Mel grinned at Lily, her eyes bright with mirth, "I'll see you at breakfast." she said and disappeared up the stairs to her room.

  Lily, hardly suppressing a grin of her own, faced her friend in front of the fire so she could warm her chilled hands. "I had a little business to attend to."

  "What are you doing with James' cloak?" He asked.

  Lily looked at the cloak in her hand. She'd completely forgotten that she hadn't asked to borrow it. She smiled guiltil. "I needed it. Emergency."

  He narrowed his eyes, clearly wanting an explanation.

  She shrugged and slipped past him, "You'll see what I mean at breakfast." 

  "What's that supposed to mean?"

  She tossed him the cloak, "Could you return this please?"  
  He scowled. 

  She smiled sweetly, "You'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

  Walking down to the Great Hall with the Marauders, Lily spotted Mel sitting in her regular seat reading a book. She glanced up when Lily passed and smiled slightly. 

  Sitting in her own place with James across from her, Lily looked up at the Head Table and was surprised when her eyes met those of Dumbledore. His eyes, as always, twinkling in a way that made you want to close a door on your thoughts, he raised his glass in a toast and then stood, commanding the attention of the students.

  "I have a little announcement concerning this year's Halloween. It has been decided, and I happen to find it a brilliant idea, that we should host the first _ever_ Halloween masquerade." 

  Scattered cheers went up around the room.

  Dumbledore held up his hand, "Now just wait a minute, some of you might know that we have, indeed, sponsored many masques in the past. So this wouldn't be the first in reality."

  Lily looked over at James who grinned at her.

  "So we have decided to 'spice' it up a bit." Dumbledore paused as though wondered if he should go on.

 "There will be no magic." he said finally.

  Whispers could be heard at the Slitherin table.

  -"What does he mean, 'no magic'?"

  -"I won't go if if I can't use my wand."

  -"Damn Mudbloods." 

  "At precisely eight o'clock, wards will be placed around the Great Hall and the gardens. Your wands will not work in here so there is no need to carry them with you."

  Others in the room with a curiosity for the ways of the mysterious muggle were excited. 

  A muggle masquerade, it had been James' idea. A rather good one, she thought and she'd be willing to bet that more than half the Slytherin's wouldn't show up, which just made for a perfect night.

  McGonnagle stood up to introduce the rules and regulations for the dance. Dress codes, transgression with the intent to harm; all school rules still applied, "-and the will be severe punishments for those opposed." 

  James took this time to lean over the table and whisper to Lily, "I hear that someone was into my trunk this morning." He said, "And they borrowed something quite valuable... _without_ asking."

  Lily blushed and glared at Sirius.

  James snorted. 

  She opened her mouth and would have said something but Dumbledore raised his glass and said, "To our Head Boy and Girl for their wonderful idea." Everyone but the Slytherins raised their glasses in toast. "Now lets eat."

  Lily turned and grinned at James, "I can make it up to you." She said.

  James cocked an eyebrow.

  She pointed at the Slytherin table, "Watch."

  No sooner had she said that then some Slytherin girl shrieked and dropped her fork, which had turned into a living warty, toad and hopped onto her sweater.

  Nancy Gale had been taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice and talking to her friends when she stood up screaming, and tossed what used to be her glass across the room, it had been turned into a slippery, green fish when it had touched her lips.

  All over the Slytherin table people were screaming and yelling as similar things had been happening to them. A fifth year boy had screamed shrilly when his napkin disappeared only to be replaced by a small gray mouse, he recoiled from the table, tripped over his chair and went crashing to the floor.

  All the Slytherins were standing against the far wall away from their table, which was covered in toads, mice and flopping green fish.

  The Marauders were laughing so hard they fell out of their chairs. McGonnagle rose from her seat and, closely followed by Dumbledore and Flitwick, made her way down to the Slytherin's disorderly table. Meanwhile Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey tried to calm the shaken Slytherins and finally convinced them to return to their seats once the utensils were returned to order. Nancy Gale, Mel was pleased to note, had turned a ghastly shade of yellow and simply refused to touch anything on the table. 

  At the Head Table, McGonnagle stood and grimly dismissed the students to class. "Believe me," She said, "The guilty party will be found and justly punished." She stared down at the Gryffindor sixth years, though her eyes passed over Mel indifferently, and then on to the sixth years of Hufflepuff.

  Mel shared an uneasy glance with Lily who shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   First of all, I'd like to apologize to ME () for saying this chapter would be out yesterday after school. I'm sorry, I totally spaced. Hope you especially enjoyed chapter seven. 

  To everyone else: thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. It makes me so happy that you like my story. It's so much fun to write. (When I don't have writers block, that is.)

  Hopefully, you'll all get on my case for chapter eight. It's a wonderful motivator. 

  Chapter eight won't be out for at least two weeks. First Quarter ends on Friday this week, my best friend's birthday party is on saturday (My first surprise party, can't wait), and on Veterens' Day my mom gets sugery. So thats a lot.

Love forever and always, CTina.


End file.
